Goodbye My Friend, I Keep Your Advice
by UchiAkasuna09
Summary: Saat hidup di landa cobaan , Apakah Sasuke , Naruto dan Sakura mampu menghadapinya? No Yaoi pairing . fic pertama ni . Maaf agak nyeloteh nyeloteh di fic ini . Review ya!


**Huaahhh ! maap yah . Baru soalnya **  
><strong>Jadi kurang pengalaman hehe . Jelek nih kayaknya <strong>  
><strong>Di review ya ! wkwk<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto berjalan lemas di rumahnya. Dia memakan ramennya dengan tidak nafsu. Hal ini sangat jarang terlihat. Karena selama ini , Naruto selalu menikmati Ramennya. Namun , ada yang menghantui dirinya. Masih dengan cerita itu<p>

_1 bulan yang lalu_

**NARUTO POV **

"Wah, Asyik sekali di sini. Sudah lama tidak kesini! " kata Sakura. Sakura , gadis yang sangat kusukai. Dia tidak begitu cantik karena rambut pinknya itu menggangguku. Tapi dia wanita yang menarik . Dari kecil , aku terus mengaguminya. Dia sangat pintar . Dan dia sangat jago di bidang olahraga dan pengobatan. Membuatku tambah menyukainya. Liburan setelah ujian ini , aku akan menyatakan perasaanku

"Hei , dobe" senggol Sasuke , sahabat terdekatku ini. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan sangat pendiam. Entah kenapa dia begitu tertutup. Tapi , dia juga pintar dalam pelajaran. Banyak wanita tertarik padanya di sekolah dan sepertinya , Sakura pun menyukainya. Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu ? Sakura sangat hebat di bidang pengobatan , sering sekali membantu Sasuke menghadapi penyakitnya. Sasuke mengalami penyakit tumor yang cukup ganas sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Sasuke pun meyakinkanku , Sakura pasti menyukaiku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berharap itu benar

"Ada apa , teme?" kataku. Sakura berjalan agak jauh. Kami sedang liburan di salah satu villa konoha. Tempatnya indah sekali. Di tumbuhi pepohonan bunga sakura , danau yang bersih dan perahu yang cukup untuk kita naiki bersama

"Kau tidak menyatakannya pada Sakura?" kata Sasuke

"Eh, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan" kataku.

"Bodoh sekali kau ini , masak kau tidak bisa mengatakan AKU CINTA KAMU begitu saja?" kata Sasuke terus menyemangatiku.

"Masalahnya , ini kali pertamanya aku jatuh cinta. Apa segitunya kau tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta ?" kataku

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta , tapi ... lupakanlah" kata Sasuke yang ucapannya terhenti

"Ah , kau ini tidak seru sekali. Aku kan sahabatmu? Siapa yang kau suka?" kataku

"Tebak saja" kata Sasuke dengan nada menantang

"Ino yah ? Ah tapi kau bilang dia itu terlalu centil . Karin? Ah kau bilang dia itu menyebalkan! Ehm .. jangan jangan , kau suka juga yah pada Sakura ?" kataku dengan nada yang tiba tiba sedikit pelan

"Mungkin" kata Sasuke dengan coolnya. Aku terdiam , tersentak , lalu

"Ah, kau bisa memilikinya. Aku relakan kok. Kau kan ..."

"Aku bercanda. Jangan di masukkan ke dalam hati. Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta kok" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum . Temanku ini , kelihatannya saja pendiam , tapi jahil juga.

"Ah kau ini! aku pikir beneran" kata ku dengan wajah yang sangat lega. Tiba tiba , Sahabatku ini mulai terbatuk batuk. Sakura yang sedari tadi asyik dengan pemandangan disini menjadi pergi ke arah Sasuke sambil menepuk nepuk punggungnya

"Sasuke , kau tidak apa apa kan ?" kata Sakura khawatir. Entah di mata Sakura tersirat kekhawatiran. Apa Sakura benar benar menyukai Sasuke?

"Hn. Lupakanlah " kata Sasuke

"Jangan begitu. Kita bisa pulang kok kalau kau mau istirahat , ya kan Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Ah , iya benar. Istirahatlah , kita pulang sekarang" kataku sambil berusaha menyemangati Sasuke. Namun sepertinya , Sasuke mulai kesal

"SUDAH! Tidak usah pedulikan aku" Lalu aku dan Sakura terdiam. "Aku ingin bersama kalian disini, di hari hari terakhirku" kata Sasuke melanjutkan. Tidak kusangka. Sakura yang tomboy dan keras itu , menangis. Ya , baru kali ini aku lihat dia menangis karena dia merupakan perempuan yang tegar

"Jangan berkata seperti itu" kata Sakura dengan nada tersedu sedu. "Kau pasti bisa sembuh kok" kata Sakura melanjutkan

"Iya , kita di sini kan untuk bersenang senang dan ke pohon perjanjian untuk membaca janji kita di umur 17 ini" kataku. Ya , dulu saat masih kecil , kami menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dan menguburnya di pohon. Itu terjadi saat keluarga kita liburan bersama di villa ini. Aku sudah menuliskan pengakuanku. Dan penasaran sekali apa yang mereka tulis.

"Aku ingin istirahat" Kata Sasuke lalu pergi melarikan diri. Sakura tetap menangis. Aku mencoba memeluknya

"Dia tidak akan marah lama lama kok" kataku meyakinkan. Sakura menghapus air matanya

"Aku masak dulu ya untuk kalian semua" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu dan lalu pergi. Entah kenapa , aku jadi cemburu. Terkutuklah aku cemburu pada teman yang dekat padaku sejak kecil itu

* * *

><p><em> Malam Hari<em>

"Dobe" Panggil Sasuke saat kita di kamar

"Kenapa teme?" tanyaku dengan ngambek. Karena aku memang sudah sangat mengantuk

"Besok kita jadi ke pohon perjanjian?" tanya Sasuke

"Jadi. Sudah ya , aku ingin tidur" kataku. Setelah itu Sasuke terdiam

**SASUKE POV**

Aku belum bisa tidur . Aku sudah menduga , inilah akhir hidupku. Besok adalah hari terakhir bulan Mei. Dan Juni , mungkin aku tak bisa bernapas lagi. Itulah perkiraan dokter mengenaiku. Dan saat itu , kebenaran tentangku akan terungkap. Aku tidak bisa hidup dalam kepurapuraan lagi. Semua harus tau tentang kebenaran ini. Aku mencoba untuk tertidur sesebentar mungkin. Karena mungkin , besok aku tidak akan bangun lagi. Aku berusaha bangkit. Berjalan kedepan dan menuju kamar Sakura. Saat ingin membuka pintu , aku mendengar suaranya dari depan pintu. Dia masih menangis. Entah kenapa dia masih menangis. Lalu aku kembali kekamar. Dan menuliskan sesuatu malam ini

**END OF POV **

* * *

><p><em>Pagi hari<em>

_"_Semua sudah siap belum? Nanti kopernya akan di masukkan kok sama pengurus villanya ke mobilku" Kata Naruto yang sangat bersemangat

"Naruto , pohonnya kan hanya di halaman belakang villa Saja. Tak usah buru buru lah!" kata Sakura. Sasuke memandanginya

"Tapi kan agak jauh di ujung dekat danau. Aku duluan ya" kata Naruto lalu pergi. Kini hanya tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke saja

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita pergi kesana!" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya hendak menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya. Lalu berjalan bergandengan. Sambil berjalan pelan sekali

"Sasuke, aku jadi ingat saat kita masih kecil" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Kita bergandeng tangan bertiga dengan Naruto. Lalu bermain petak umpat. Naruto yang jaga. Lalu aku bersembunyi sejauh mungkin. Sampai akhirnya aku tersesat. Lalu aku bertemu dengan kau dan kau menyelamatkanku" kata Sakura sambil tertawa

"Lalu?" Sasuke ingin mendengar ceritanya lebih lanjut

"Itu membuatku senang sekali" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Hanya membantu mencari jalan saja. Lagipula , kejadian itu sudah lama sekali" kata Sasuke

"Tapi kau tahu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya 'tahu apa?'. Lalu , Sakura melanjutkan

"Sejak saat itu , aku jadi suka padamu. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Makanya aku tidak pernah bilang" Kata Sakura. "Lalu , tahukah kau ? Semalam , aku menangis karena takut kehilanganmu. Maka dari itu , aku ingin mengatakan sekarang" Kata Sakura melanjutkan. Sasuke terdiam . Lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura

"Naruto sudah menunggu. Sebaiknya kita cepat" kata Sasuke lalu berlari. Sakura jadi murung lalu ikut mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Ayo kita buka!" Kata Naruto sambil mengambil kertasnya yang di ikat karet berwarna oranye itu<p>

Pelan pelan yang lain membuka, Naruto membuka dengan cepat dan

"Ini dia janjiku. Aku ingin menjadi seorang presiden direktur perusahaan besar dan menikahi perempuan yang aku cintai" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Wah , memang siapa Naruto?" Shion yang sering mengejar ngejar dirimu itu ya?" kata Sakura

"Bukan , tapi kamu Sakura" kata Naruto. Sakura terkejut

"Sakura , maukah kamu jadi pacar aku?" kata Naruto. Sakura dengan wajah sedih membuka kertas nya dan menunjukan tulisannya. Disana ada tulisan yang membuat Naruto kecewa

"Maaf kan aku Naruto. Aku tidak bisa" kata Sakura. Di sana ada tulisan 'Aku ingin menjadi istri Sasuke yang pintar dan baik hati. Aku akan terus belajar agar Sasuke menyukaiku'.

"Ah tidak apa apa , bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tiba tiba batuk. Batuknya mengeluarkan darah. Nafasnya sesak

"Sasuke" Teriak Sakura

"Sakura , ayo bawa Sasuke pulang" kata Naruto

Sakura lalu membawa Sasuke ke mobil Naruto. Naruto mengambil kertas perjanjian yang tertinggal itu. Dia melihat tulisan Sasuke

'Aku ingin menjaga Sakura sampai mati'

"Kenapa kau bohong padaku?" Naruto marah marah sendiri sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Lalu dia berlari menuju mobil. Dia melihat Sakura sedang khawatir sekali

"Naruto cepat dong!" kata Sakura. Naruto masuk dan membanting pintu mobil . Dengan cepat dia melajukan mobilnya. Di belakang , Sakura sedang berusaha menguatkan Sasuke. Naruto mempercepat lajunya

"Naruto , kau gila? Ingin membunuh kami" kata Sakura dengan marah

"Aku ingin membunuh kalian. Supaya kalian bisa bersama sama" kata Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut

"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Sasuke , aku relakan Sakura bersamamu. Dia mencintaimu" kata Naruto dengan lirih. Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil menangis. Tiba tiba , Nadi Sasuke berhenti berdetak. Sakura menangis

"SASUKE ! BANGUN!" Sakura menangis tersedu sedu. Naruto sudah tak kuat lagi. Dia terus menuju rumah Sakit

* * *

><p><em>saat wisuda<em>

"Mari kita berdoa untuk murid teladan yang mendapat nilai ujian tertinggi. Sasuke Uchiha. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa bersama kita disini. Dia kini sudah di surga. Semoga dia bahagia disana bersama dengan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Dan selamat untuk kalian semua yang telah lulus" Penutup dari Guru Kakashi , wali kelas Naruto dan Sakura

"Sasuke. Aku kan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" kata Karin sambil menangis

"Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu Sasuke" kata Ino

"Wanita. Mendokusai" kata Shikamaru yang kesal melihat banyak wanita menangis di wisuda ini

"Naruto!" panggil Shion pada Naruto

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Kemana Sakura?" tanya Shion. Yah , Sakura menghilang . Sudah lama sekali dia tidak kelihatan. Bahkan wisuda pun dia tidak datang

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Mau pergi dengan ku?" tanya Shion dengan nada manja

"Maaf aku tidak bisa" Naruto pergi dan mengambil tasnya untuk pulang

* * *

><p><em>Sekarang<em>

Ada suara ketukan pintu yang membuat Naruto kaget. Naruto membukanya dengan lemas

"Sakura?"

"Hai!" sapa Sakura

"Apa kabar?"

"Lumayan baikan , oh iya. Aku menemukan surat ini di villa. Aku hanya ingin kau membaca ini" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah surat

**_Untuk kedua sahabatku, Naruto dan Sakura_**  
><em><span>Pertama untuk Sakura<span>. Maaf aku selalu bersikap kasar padamu. Tapi kau tahu , aku selalu menyukaimu. Hanya saja , aku tak bisa memilikimu di waktu yang singkat ini. Lagipula , ada Naruto yang selalu mencintaimu. Kau tahu , Naruto sudah lama sekali menyukaimu. Aku harap , kau bisa yah baik baik dengannya saat aku sudah tak ada_  
><em><span>Dan untukmu Naruto<span>, Maaf aku tidak bisa jujur padamu tentang ini. Kau tahu , kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang kupunya. Aku senang bisa bersahabat denganmu selama hidupku. Sebenarnya , aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama dengan kalian. Tapi aku tak bisa.  
><em>_Dan pesanku yang terakhir , untuk Sakura. Berjanjilah padaku jangan menangis lagi setelah malam aku mendengarmu menangis. Dan untuk Naruto , jagalah Sakura dan jika suatu saat kau menyukai wanita lain , jadilah orang yang lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat . **Selamat tinggal**_

Naruto menangis. Sakura menghapus air mata Naruto

"Kau ini , lelaki saja menangis" kata Sakura tersenyum . Naruto jadi tersenyum lagi

"Haha. Aku kan manusia" Kata Naruto . Dia memandangi Sakura dan melihat koper di sebelahnya

"Kau?"

"Aku akan pergi . Keluar negeri" kata Sakura

"Untuk?"

"Menenangkan diri. Mau mengantarku ke bandara?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk. Dia menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya. Lalu menuju mobilnya

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih Naruto. Sudah mau mencintaiku. Aku doakan , kau menemukan penggantiku yang lebih baik dariku. Dan , jangan lupa untuk berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu terhadap orang yang kau sukai nanti" kata Sakura lalu mencium pipi Naruto. Sakura berjalan<p>

"Sakura!" Naruto memeluknya dari belakang . Sakura kaget

"Kita masih bertemankan , meski tanpa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu , dan Sasuke akan selalu ada di hati kita. Saat aku pulang , kau harus membawa pacarmu kepadaku" kata Sakura. Naruto melepas pelukannya dan membalikan badan Sakura

"Kau juga berjanji untuk membawa pengganti Sasuke padaku." Kata Naruto tersenyum. Mereka berpelukan dan lalu Sakura melepaskannya

"Selamat tinggal" kata Sakura. Naruto tersenyum. Lalu berjalan Sakura pergi. Naruto pun pulang . Dia menuju mobilnya , lalu bertemu seseorang yang sepertinya sedang di copet.

"HEI!" Lalu Naruto mengejar pencopet itu dan memukulnya

"RASAKAN INI" .

Sesaat , dia kembali ke perempuan itu . Perempuan itu memandangnya

"Ini nona" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan tas perempuan itu

"Te...te...ri..ma ka...sih!" kata wanita itu

"Kau lucu sekali . Aku Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Hinata Hyuuga" balas Wanita itu.

"Mau ku antar pulang ?" Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah" kata Hinata.

* * *

><p><em>5 tahun kemudian<em>

"Terima kasih ya sudah hadir" Kata Naruto pada tamunya. Dia kini sedang menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Ternyata Hinata merupakan anak presiden direktur Hyuuga yang bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Naruto akan menjadi presiden direktur di perusahaan yang akan dia bangun bersama Hinata tentunya. Saudara Naruto , Konohamaru tampak asyik bersama sama dengan Hanabi , Adik Hinata. Tiba tiba

"Hei Naruto , Selamat ya!" Kata seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura itu. Kini rambutnya tidak lagi pendek , rambutnya menjadi panjang dan terurai indah

"Sama sama" kata Naruto . Hinata melihat Sakura. Sakura tersenyum padanya

"Hai , aku Sakura Haruno , teman lama Naruto" Kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Hinata Hyuuga" kata Hinata yang membalas ulurannya dengan senyum

"Mana pacarmu?" tanya Naruto

"Kau dari mana ?" tiba tiba lelaki berambut merah maroon datang pada Sakura

"Oh iya , ini pacarku. Sasori Akasuna" kata Sakura. Mereka lalu berkenalan dan berbincang bincang. Tamu tamu di sini banyak berubah. Ino akhirnya bersama Shikamaru yang dulu saling bermusuhan , bahkan Karin bersama dengan Suigetsu yang tadinya sangat di benci Karin karena Suigetsu terus mengejar ngejar dirinya. Shion pun kini sudah berpacaran dengan Itachi. Kakak Sasuke . Oh iya , gimana yah kabar Sasuke?

"Sakura , ikut aku sebentar yuk" kata Naruto . Naruto dan Sakura berjalan . Hinata dan Sasori memandang mereka dengan bingung. Naruto mengeluarkan foto Sasuke. Sakura menatap foto itu

"Sasuke. Bagaimana yah kabar dia sekarang?" kata Sakura

"Yang pasti , dia bahagia. Karena dia melihatmu tersenyum dan melihat keberanianku mengungkapkan perasaan pada seorang wanita sampai menikah seperti ini. hehe" kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Sakura tersenyum kembali

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuhan selalu menyediakan yang terbaik buat umatnya. Karena Tuhan memiliki kehendak sendiri untuk menyediakan rancangan yang terbaik buat kita semua. Percayalah, Dia tak akan meninggalkan kita dari setiap masalah yang kita hadapi dan selalu memberi jalan untuk kita menyelesaikan masalah kita meski melalui perantara. Keinginan berubah menjadi lebih baik akan membuahkan hasil yang baik juga<strong>_

_1 lagi. Maaf yah kalau jelek . Di review yah ! _


End file.
